


Early In The Shower

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Bill surprises Alec in the shower one morning.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Early In The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a severe lack of shower sex between these two. I'm changing that. ;)

Bill rolled over in his sleep, expecting to find Alec's sleepy form next to him. Instead he was met with warm but rumpled sheets. Bill blinked his eyes open. Their bedroom came into view, sunlight peeking through the curtains.  
"Alec?" Bill asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.  
He spotted a cup of coffee on the bedside table and reached for it, sipping the hot liquid and shaking off the remaining tendrils of sleep. As he sipped the coffee, he heard the shower running across the hall. He smiled. Alec often tried to get up early so he wouldn't be late for work. Bill was proud to admit that he was usually the reason Alec was late. He couldn't help it; Alec was just so sexy.  
A smirk played around Bill's lips as he drained his cup. An idea was forming in his head rather quickly. He left their bedroom and entered the bathroom across the hall. Steam hung in the air and the mirror was fogged up. Alec's phone sat on the sink. The shower itself was a walk-in one, small, but big enough for what Bill had in mind. Bill peeled off his shirt and boxers, then carefully pulled open the shower door and stepped inside, closing it behind him.  
Alec had his back to him, scrubbing down his arms with a soapy flannel. His hair was dark from the water, clear droplets running down the flawless skin of his back. Bill smiled and stepped forward under the warm spray, placing his hands on Alec's hips.  
"Good morning," he whispered, pressing a light kiss to Alec's back.  
Alec froze, hands finding Bill's on his hips. "God, you scared me. Thought you were still in bed."  
"I was," Bill said, continuing the soft kisses. "Thank you for the coffee."  
Alec dropped the flannel and turned around. His chest hair was matted, rivulets of soap still clinging to the dark hairs. His cock was slowly becoming erect as he stared at Bill.  
"I don't want to be late for work," he said, pulling Bill closer.  
Bill looped his arms around his husband's neck. "We certainly wouldn't want that."  
Alec growled and pulled Bill into a kiss. Bill moaned, hands running down his husband's wet, warm torso. He pinched Alec's nipples, and the Scotsman moaned, leaning back against the shower wall. Bill pulled away and began trailing kisses down his love's jaw, his neck, his shoulder, leaving bites in his wake. He reached Alec's chest and swirled his tongue around both nipples. Alec arched his back, water falling into his face. Bill lowered himself to his knees, kissing and licking Alec's stomach until he reached his fully erect cock.  
He kissed the head before swirling his tongue around it, swallowing down the length. Alec threw his head back with a loud moan, tangling one hand in Bill's hair while the other braced itself against the wall. Bill hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head, spurred on by Alec's loud moans and the clenching hand in his hair. His hands wandered to Alec's ass, squeezing the cheeks and spreading them apart. He dipped the tip of one finger into the pucker, easing it open.  
"Oh, my, fuck," Alec panted. "Yes, Bill, yes."  
Bill moaned, tasting precome on his tongue. He added a second finger, scissoring them. Alec keened. Bill added a third wet finger, making sure his husband was perfectly open for what was to come. Eventually he pulled his mouth off Alec's cock, his fingers still probing his love's hole. The warm, muggy air and the sight of Alec looking so debauched was making it hard to breath.  
"Fuck me, Masters," Alec moaned, eyes dark and desperate.  
Bill removed his fingers, and Alec whined, posture slumping slightly.  
"Turn around," Bill said, getting up off his knees, voice hoarse.  
Alec turned around, bracing his arms on the shower wall and hanging his head under the spray. Bill plastered himself to his husband's back, spread the cheeks of his ass apart with his hands, and tapped the leaking head of his cock against Alec's hole before pressing in past the tight ring of muscle.  
"Fuck," Alec gasped as Bill bottomed out. "God, you feel so good, Masters."  
Bill nipped Alec's ear. "You feel exquisite around my cock, so warm and tight."  
He began to thrust, pulling all the way to the tip before thrusting back in. Alec moaned, bracing one hand flat against the wall while the other reached back and grasped Bill's hip, urging him on. Bill gripped Alec's hips tightly, kissing and licking and biting the expanse of Alec's neck, back, and shoulders.  
"I'm close, Bill," Alec moaned. "I'm so close."  
Bill thrusted deeply, grazing Alec's prostate. Alec threw his head back to rest on Bill's shoulder. Bill held him close to his chest, wrapping a hand around his leaking prick.  
"Come for me, Alec," Bill whispered into his ear.  
Alec moaned loudly and came, warm white fluid coating Bill's hand, only to be washed away by the water. Bill bit down on Alec's shoulder, coming deeply as his husband tightened around him. Alec leaned heavily against Bill, panting. Bill turned the water off and held Alec close as he pulled out. The bathroom was steamy, the air warm filled with exhausted panting. Suddenly an alarm pierced the air. Bill jumped while Alec just laughed.  
"What is that?" Bill asked.  
Alec pulled open the shower door. The sound was coming from his phone on the sink. He reached over and shut it off.  
"That's a timer I set for when I'm in the shower," he explained to Bill with a smile. "We finished just in time."  
Bill stared at his husband. Alec laughed harder.


End file.
